<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BROTHERS by princess_hime1311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679212">BROTHERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311'>princess_hime1311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Drama, Other, Royalty, Sibling Rivalry, Tragedy, joseon era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>11 brothers, one throne…</p><p>In the cruel world where only the strong ones survive, will their brotherhood prevails or will they let go of their love for each other for the sake of survival?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an introductory chapter where I will show the family three and line of succession. The story will begin on the next chapter.</p><p>Tags and Warnings will be updated as the story goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">KING DONGWOOK'S FAMILY THREE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>DONGWOOK (King)</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>DAHAE (Queen; First Wife)
<ul>
<li>SEUNGWOO (Crown Prince; Eldest Son of Queen)</li>
<li>DONGPYO (6<sup>th</sup> Prince; Second Son of Queen)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>SUN-AH (First Royal Noble Consort; Second Wife)
<ul>
<li>SEUNGYOUN (2<sup>nd</sup> Prince; First Son of Consort Sun-ah)</li>
<li>HANGYUL (5<sup>th</sup> Prince; Second Son of Consort Sun-ah)</li>
<li>DOHYON (11<sup>th</sup> Prince – Youngest Prince; Third Son of Consort Sun-ah)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>INNA (Second Royal Noble Consort; Third Wife)
<ul>
<li>WOOSEOK (3<sup>rd</sup> Prince; First Son of Consort Inna)</li>
<li>YOHAN (4<sup>th</sup> Prince; Second Son of Consort Inna)</li>
<li>HYEONGJUN (10<sup>th</sup> Prince; Third Son of Consort Inna)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>RYEOWON (Third Royal Noble Consort; Fourth Wife)
<ul>
<li>JUNHO (7<sup>th</sup> Prince; Elder of the Twins – First Son of Consort Ryeowoon)</li>
<li>MINHEE (8<sup>th</sup> Prince; Younger of the Twins – Second Son of Consort Ryeowoon)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>SEKYUNG (Fourth Royal Noble Consort; Fifth Wife)
<ul>
<li>EUNSANG (9<sup>th</sup> Prince; Only Son of Consort Sekyung)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>ORDER OF THE PRINCE (By age and Line of Succession)</p><ol>
<li>Seungwoo</li>
<li>Seungyoun</li>
<li>Wooseok</li>
<li>Yohan</li>
<li>Hangyul</li>
<li>Dongpyo</li>
<li>Junho</li>
<li>Minhee</li>
<li>Eunsang</li>
<li>Hyeongjun</li>
<li>Dohyon</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Last Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning... The birth of the last prince.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legend<br/>omamama: used by prince and princess by calling their mother<br/>abamama: used by prince and princess by calling their father<br/>jeonha: your majesty; used when addressing kings<br/>jungjeonmama: your majesty; used when addressing queens<br/>wangseja: crown prince<br/>mama: his/her royal highness<br/>buin: wife<br/>hyung-nim/hyung: older brother<br/>dongsaeng: younger brother/sister<br/>maknae: youngest<br/>uri: our</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hangyul, stop going back and forth will you, you’re making me dizzy." Yohan complained.</p><p> </p><p>"But I am so nervous Yohan-ah, I heard that it is very painful to give birth. What if something happened to omamama!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hangyul, don’t say that. Remember who your mother is. Sun-ah-mama is one of the bravest person I know, she will be able to overcome this and soon enough we’ll be able to see our newest dongsaeng" Wooseok said and offer a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>As if agreeing to his older brother, the two years old Hyeongjun who is currently sitting in Yohan’s lap, squealed.</p><p> </p><p>"See even uri-Hyeongjun agrees!" Yohan happily exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering that their current youngest brother is there too, Hangyul closes his distance to him and cupped the baby’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyeongjun-ah, I’m so sorry, I’ll apologize already, because once our maknae from omamama is born, you can’t be my favorite dongsaeng anymore. But don’t you worry, you still have Yohan and Wooseok hyung-nim to have you as their favorite."</p><p> </p><p>The baby who still can’t understand anything, just cutely beamed at his hyung, showing his very few baby teeth that are already sprouting from his gums.</p><p> </p><p>"Hangyul-ah, you shouldn’t have favoritism from your dongsaengs."</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing their eldest brother who just arrived, all of them stood up and bow as a respect, after all Seungwoo is still the crown prince.</p><p> </p><p>But after doing the courtesy, Hangyul pouted and complain “Seungwoo hyung-nim, you are saying that but for all we know, your favorite dongsaeng is Dongpyo.’’</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm…" Seungwoo who cannot really deny this just scratch his nape which earned a burst of laughter from his brothers, except for one and this doesn’t get unnoticed by Wooseok.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungyoun stop nibbling your nails!" Wooseok swatted his hands stopping the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Wooseok-ah, I feel like puking, I’m so nervous." Upon this confession, Hangyul who already forgot his nervousness started to frown again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, your making Hangyul nervous again. You’re the hyung, you should set example to our dongsaengs." Wooseok scolded, but they were interrupted by the sound of drums that can be heard throughout the palace.</p><p> </p><p>They all look at each other and smiled, because this sound can only mean one thing; their new maknae was born.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>In the other side of the palace, Queen Dahae is with the other two Royal Noble Consorts along with their children, they are waiting for the result of Consort Sun-ah’s labor. Then an eunuch knocked and went in to deliver the news.</p><p> </p><p>"So, it’s another son. Tsk, Jeonha is really great… to have 11 children and all of them are male" the queen sarcastically said.</p><p> </p><p>Consort Ryeowon who is holding a sleeping Minhee, bit her lips because even if she is sitting within a distance away from the queen, she can feel her impending anger.</p><p> </p><p>Having another son is not a good news for the queen, because a male child means another rival for the throne.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungjeonmama, you shouldn’t have to worry because even if Jeonha decided to have more children, your son, Wangseja Seungwoo will still remain to be the successor of the throne." Consort Sekyung said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t you think I knew that!" The queen glared at the latter. "A lot of things can happen in the future and that’s what I’m worried about, since all of them are male, it means they all have a shot for the throne. What if some of them, one day coveted the throne and fight Seungwoo, ha?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You don’t have to worry, Jungjeonmama, I will teach my twins, Junho and Minhee to never desire the throne and be forever loyal to Wangseja Seungwoo." Consort Ryeowon declared.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, me and my son are forever in your debt Jungjeonmama, that is why, I can guarantee you that Eunsang will never covet the throne." Consort Sekyung added.</p><p> </p><p>The queen look at the kids in the room, currently his youngest son, Dongpyo is playing with the other princes, Junho and Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it’s not like I worry about your sons; I’m worried about his other brothers."</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Consort Inna who is patiently waiting outside the quarter where the labor of Consort Sun-ah took place, suddenly heard several stamping footsteps from afar. She smiled knowing fully as from whom these noises are coming from.</p><p> </p><p>"Inna-mama!" Hangyul shouted which earned him a scolding from Wooseok.</p><p> </p><p>When the kids reached her, she stops the urge to laugh out loud. The kids are in disarray, clearly they run as fast as they can to reach this place, but the funniest one is Yohan because while he’s still holding Hyeongjun, the baby was already in a very awkward position and is in the brink of falling out of his brother’s grasps due to all the running they did, but the baby is not complaining at all and just held tightly at his brother’s clothes to prevent himself to further slipping out. She choose to help already by getting the baby from his second son. And as soon as Hyeongjun settled comfortably in her arms, she looks at the expectant kids.</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t worry, Sun-ah-mama was able to deliver the baby safely."</p><p> </p><p>After her declaration, all of the kids let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the gender of our maknae, Inna-mama?” Seungyoun asked.</p><p> </p><p>The elder smiled and revealed. “Congratulations kids, you have another brother.’’</p><p> </p><p>“Again?!” Hangyul reacted disappointingly. “Ouch! Seungyoun hyung-nim why did you hit me?’’</p><p> </p><p>“Yah! You should be thankful no matter what the gender of our new dongsaeng is.’’ Seungyoun scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Hangyul just pouted at his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Omamama, can we take a look at the baby?" Yohan inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe, not right now, because even I was rejected to go in when I asked.”</p><p> </p><p>The kids all frowned and sadly pouted as they already wanted to see their maknae.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to see his dongsaengs sad, Seungwoo went to the people guarding the entrance and tried his shot in asking as he thought that maybe they’ll allow them if he, the crown prince will ask “We want to go in, let us through.”</p><p> </p><p>All of them bowed before the prince but the head eunuch announce that no one is permitted to go in as per the head doctor’s instruction.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you saying even, I, can’t be permitted to go in?” Someone from the distance questioned.</p><p> </p><p>When they all turned their heads and saw the person who inquired, all of them immediately bowed their heads and greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonha! Of course you are permitted to go inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this Hangyul whispered “That’s unfair!” but it was still heard by all, due to the silence of everyone. Seungyoun quickly hit his brother to shut him up. But due to this Hangyul raised his head and shouted “Ouch! That hurts!”.</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok quickly forces Hangyul to get back in his bowing position as the king does not yet permitted them to raise their head “Abamama, we sincerely apologize for Hangyul’s behavior”.</p><p> </p><p>But the king just laugh at it “That is alright, uri-Hangyul is just a lively one. All of you, raise your heads.”</p><p> </p><p>Once all of them are already straightened up, the king faces the eunuch “Open the door, I will go in…” he then faces his children and smiled “with my sons and Buin.”</p><p> </p><p>With this announcement the children beamed and cheered, even Hyeongjun who did not understand what is happening chuckled cutely upon seeing his brothers celebrating.</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Even before the eunuch can continue with his sentence the king cut him off “I’m not asking you, I am ordering you.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this they make way and open the door. Before entering Consort Inna reminded the children to not make a ruckus because they might disturb the baby and the kids all nodded their heads eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Once they are inside, the first thing they saw is Consort Sun-ah, who appears to be very exhausted. She is holding the baby while tears of happiness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing their mother, Seungyoun and Hangyul run into her asking if she was alright with hushed voices.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his other sons the consort smiled lovingly to them before nodding. “Seungyoun-ah, Hangyul-ah, look at our maknae, isn’t he lovely?”</p><p> </p><p>The other kids then also rushed to their side to look.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo, Wooseok and Yohan all smiled widely upon seeing the baby, while Seungyoun is suppressing himself at tearing up as he is feeling emotional. But on the other hand Hangyul is frowning and then commented “He looks like a hamster.” After saying this, he again earned a smacking from Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! Omamama, Seungyoun hyung-nim has been hitting me for several times already!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll that’s what you earned from always speaking without thinking first.”</p><p> </p><p>Hangyul glared at his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Before this escalates the king already interfered “Buin, can I hold him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Jeonha.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the baby is already at his arms, Consort Inna came closer to him to also look. Upon seeing him, Hyeongjun who is still in the consort’s arm, tried to reach out to the baby, but he was halted by his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyeongjun, no.” She was afraid that he might hurt the new born as he is still not that conscious of his doings.</p><p> </p><p>The king laugh “Why? Let him be, I bet uri-Hyeongjun is just excited as he has a dongsaeng already.”</p><p> </p><p>The king then closes his distance to the consort and let Hyeongjun touch the baby.</p><p> </p><p>Hyeongjun slowly touch the baby’s face and as if reacting to his touch the baby smiled. Upon seeing the baby smile, Hyeongjun beamed and started clapping his hands, mattering words that no one can understand “Baba! Do, yah, ma, ba!” and started laughing cutely.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room smiled, smitten at the lovely scene.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know, uri-Hyeongjun is so happy to have a dongsaeng, hahaha!” the king commented. “Ah! Before I forgot, Buin, do you already thought of a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonha, I would be really honored if you will name our newest son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… Let’s see what should I name this lovely kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone fell into silence, anticipating for the King’s decision. But then…</p><p> </p><p>“Do, do, bah!” Hyeongjun exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this the kings frowned and starts uttering “Do… Do… Do… Hyon! What about Dohyon, which means worthy of path. May our Dohyon grew up to be a worthy person that will lead our kingdom to a prosperous path!”</p><p> </p><p>As if agreeing to his father Hyeongjun started laughing and clapping again. This makes the king laugh as well, and everyone in the room followed suit.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s how the 11th and last prince of the kingdom was born.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story was actually ready since January, but then the unfortunate news happened and I become busy with twitter joining in fighting for the boys every single day, so I kinda lost this. But I guess I finally found the want to continue this.</p><p>Twitter: princessoneit11</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Troublemakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of their happy memories...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legend:<br/>hyung-nim: older brother<br/>dongsaeng: younger brother/sister<br/>jungjeonmama: your majesty; used when addressing queens<br/>uri: our<br/>wangja-nim: prince<br/>wangseja-nim: crown prince<br/>omamama: used by prince and princess by calling their mother<br/>abamama: used by prince and princess by calling their father</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 2 years…<br/> <br/>“I feel like my arms will fall out. Thank goodness we’re done with the sword training.” Wooseok complained.<br/> <br/>“You’re already at your limit with that amount of training, waahh~ Wooseok-ah, you should build your stamina more.” Seungyoun teased.<br/> <br/>“Well, I’m sorry for not having a rock body like yours. At least I have something in my head unlike you who only has a brain as decoration.”<br/> <br/>“What did you just said?!”<br/> <br/>“Alright, alright, please stop.” Seungwoo who is in the middle of the two, already interfered before everything escalates between his two younger brothers.<br/> <br/>“Wooseok-ah, from what I observe you are improving, your moves are faster and sharper now, I can see that you are getting the hang of it.”<br/> <br/>The smallest of the three blushes at the compliment and thank his oldest brother. “Really hyung-nim? Thank you very much.”<br/> <br/>Seungyoun snickered and commented, “Hyung-nim, don’t flatter him too much, he might believe you.”<br/> <br/>“If you have nothing good to say, just please shut up. I don’t need your opinion.”<br/> <br/>“Hyung-nim!”<br/> <br/>The two bickering brothers stop upon hearing the call. In front of them is Yohan.<br/> <br/>“Yohan, why are you here? Didn’t I ask you to look after the dongsaengs since the Royal Noble Consorts are having their afternoon tea meeting with jungjeonmama?” Wooseok inquired, quite worried.<br/> <br/>“I am, I am actually on my way to get snacks for them since they ask for it.” Yohan defended.<br/> <br/>“If you are here then who is looking after them right now?” Seungyoun asked, even though he already has an idea as to who it is, he still asked hoping that his guess is wrong.<br/> <br/>“Who else should I leave them with, of course, I asked Hangyul…”<br/> <br/>“WHAT?!” Wooseok and Seungyoun shouted at the same time. And before Yohan can ask as to why they reacted like that, his two older brothers already sprinted away.<br/> <br/>“Eh? Hyung-nim, what was that?” The youngest asked the oldest who was left with him.<br/> <br/>“I-I think we should follow them as soon as we can Yohan, let’s go.”<br/> <br/>The younger followed Seungwoo and when they reach the room where he left the younger ones, there is no one there anymore except a panicking Wooseok and Seungyoun.<br/> <br/>“They’re gone!’’<br/> <br/>“They’re gone!”<br/> <br/>“What should we do?”<br/> <br/>“I don’t know, you’re the smartest one, think!”<br/> <br/>“Why are you shouting at me!”<br/> <br/>“I am not shouting at you, I am just saying things!”<br/> <br/>“Wooseok, Seungyoun, please calm down.” Upon the plea of their oldest brother, the two shouting kids stopped bickering.<br/> <br/>“Why are you guys overreacting? I’m sure Hangyul just went out with them.” Yohan asked.<br/> <br/>“That’s the problem, Yohan-ah. The last time we left the dongsaengs with Hangyul… They… Argh… Seungyoun explain it to him!” Wooseok demanded.<br/> <br/>“Why are you passing the explaining to me?!”<br/> <br/>“Well, Hangyul is your brother!”<br/> <br/>“Yohan is your brother!”<br/> <br/>“Enough you two! We are all brothers!” After being reprimanded by the eldest, the two stop their fight again.<br/> <br/>“Yohan, remember last week when you got sick and got bedridden?” Seungwoo asked and when he saw that the younger nodded he continued. “I and these two had to take a special lesson and so we left the dongsaengs to Hangyul… and it ended up in a disaster.”<br/> <br/>“How?”<br/> <br/>“Last week the wild boar that was supposed to be cooked for dinner escaped that’s why our servants assembled several traps in some places within the kingdom, and apparently Hangyul heard of it and asked our dongsaengs to catch it with him… saying it as an adventure or training for the future…” Seungwoo retold the story based on what he remembered from Dongpyo’s retelling. “To make the story short, our dongsaengs ended up being caught in the trap instead.”<br/> <br/>“Imagine the horror we get when we saw them hanging in a tree inside a net trap.” Wooseok shook his head remembering the scene.<br/> <br/>“All of them?!” Yohan cannot believe that he is only hearing this now, because if he knew he wouldn’t dare leave the younger ones in Hangyul’s care. When he saw his three older brothers nodded, he becomes worried.<br/> <br/>“Thank goodness we are the only ones who discover the scene, so we told the dongsaengs to make it a secret for Hangyul’s sake. Because if jungjeonmama and the Royal Noble Consorts discover, he will be in BIG trouble.” Seungyoun explained.<br/> <br/>“Then what are we waiting for, we have to look for them immediately!” as soon as Yohan said that they heard screams of children from the distance.<br/> <br/>“AHHHHHH!”<br/> <br/>***********<br/> <br/>“Hangyul hyung-nim, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Junho blurted out after Hangyul laid out his plan to them.<br/> <br/>“If it is Hangyul hyung-nim, it is never a good idea” Minhee said which earned him a smack from the older.<br/> <br/>“H-hyung-nim, are you sure about this?” Hyeongjun asked the older staring at him with his big doe eyes which make Hangyul cooed with the younger.<br/> <br/>He pinched his cheeks before asking “Hyeongjun do you trust me?”<br/> <br/>And without hesitation Hyeongjun immediately answered, “Of course!” This makes Hangyul smile from ear to ear, he really loves this brother of him.<br/> <br/>“I do not, though.” Dongyo chirped; this also earned him a smack from the older.<br/> <br/>“Trust me on this ok? I really heard it this morning from the royal head chef. He was telling to a lady in waiting about treasures hidden in the poultry house."<br/> <br/>"But isn't weird, why would they hide treasures in the poultry house?" Junho asked.<br/> <br/>The children were silenced, thinking that Junho's statement has a point.<br/> <br/>"Ah! I know!" Eunsang interrupted raising his hand, gaining the attention of everyone. "Maybe they want the chickens to guard the treasure!"<br/> <br/>If it weren't for the innocent look on his brother's face Hangyul would have hit Eunsang too. He decided to ignore the comment.<br/> <br/>"Come on, my lovely dongsaengs, trust me on this one."<br/> <br/>"Hyung-nim the last time we trust you, remember where we ended up to?" Dongpyo said sarcastically.<br/> <br/>"Besides, hyung-nim, why is it that we are the ones that need to go inside the poultry house while you will just be outside of it?" Minhee added.<br/> <br/>"I can't go in, because of him." He turned his back to his brothers and points to the baby wrapped in clothing in his back.<br/> <br/>The two years old Dohyon who is munching a rice snack, beams showing his gums after seeing his brothers staring at him.<br/> <br/>"Do you want me to go inside with this baby on my back?"<br/> <br/>"Then give Dohyon to us, we'll be the one to hold him while you go inside, hyung-nim" Minhee said not backing out.<br/> <br/>"Fine, fine, just tell me you guys are afraid, that's why you don't want to go in." The oldest teased.<br/> <br/>"We're not afraid, we just feel like you are being unfair hyung-nim. Just like last time, we feel like we are the ones who always do hard labor while you just always instruct." Junho said taking side with his twin.<br/> <br/>"Yeah, that is right!" Dongpyo joined in.<br/> <br/>"Fine, fine, here take this baby." Hangyul untied the clothing holding Dohyon and passed the youngest to Minhee.<br/> <br/>However, upon receiving the baby, Minhee stumbled and ended up knocking Junho and Eunsang who is beside him.<br/> <br/>"Wah~ Dohyon-ah, how come you're this heavy when you’re this thin!" Minhee was shocked by how their youngest weigh.<br/> <br/>Junho who cannot believe what his twin is saying stood up and tried to carry the baby, but he cannot even lift the youngest from the floor. Eunsang also stood up and tried to help but even with their combined strength, they cannot lift him. Even when Dongpyo and Hyeongjun joined, they were only able to manage to lift him slightly but they give up after mere seconds.<br/> <br/>Hangyul laughs at his brothers, he finds the scene before him so funny.<br/> <br/>"Now, do you still prefer to carry this baby or go inside the poultry house?"<br/> <br/>"We'll go inside the poultry house!" The five children responded in unison.<br/> <br/>***********<br/> <br/>"Oh no, hyung-nim what should we do, there are guards standing at the entrance?" Hyeongjun asked the oldest. They are currently hiding just a few meters from the poultry house while assessing the area.<br/> <br/>"Why are there guards there?" Minhee questioned.<br/> <br/>"Well, I guess Hangyul hyung-nim is right, after all, having treasures in there, because why would they stationed guards in a poultry house?" Junho reasoned out.<br/> <br/>"See? I told you." Hangyul proudly claimed.<br/> <br/>"Ok, ok hyung-nim you win, but what now? How are we going to go in?" Dongpyo inquired.<br/> <br/>Hangyul then smirked, "Leave it to me."<br/> <br/>***********<br/> <br/>"Ajusshi, ajusshi, please help me?!" Hangyul called out to the guards.<br/> <br/>"Wangja-nim? What are you doing here?"<br/> <br/>"Please help me, the cloth holding my dongsaeng comes undone, I'm afraid he'll slip, can you please hold him for me?"<br/> <br/>The guards are hesitant at first as they are not certain if they can hold the youngest prince. But they complied nonetheless.<br/> <br/>They went to Hangyul and one of the guards took Dohyon in his arms, the said soldier was shocked at first as to how the youngest prince weigh but didn't comment about it, afraid that he might offend the royalties and may endanger his life.<br/> <br/>"Wah~ Hold him for me for a while, let me take a rest first, uri-Dohyon is heavy isn't he?"<br/> <br/>"Aa-ah no he isn't wangja-nim. He is light as a feather. Hehehe" the guard awkwardly laughs.<br/> <br/>"You must be strong if that is what you think. Anyways, please hold him properly or he might cry~"<br/> <br/>And as if on queue, Dohyon who is in the arms of the guard started crying. The said man then started to panic.<br/> <br/>"I-I did not do anything!"<br/> <br/>"Oh no, you make him cry, now you have to make him stop." Hangyul said to the panicking soldier.<br/> <br/>"What should I do?"<br/> <br/>"Try singing."<br/> <br/>"S-sing?... But I don't know how to sing, wangja-nim."<br/> <br/>"Then do you want this to reach the ears of omamama?"<br/> <br/>The guard gulped at the threat and cleared his throat before started singing. The other guard then starts giggling at the sight of his embarrassed comrade but started panicking as well when the youngest prince cried harder.<br/> <br/>"Oh no, I think singing is not enough." Hangyul then turned to the other guard "Why don't you try dancing for my dongsaeng?"<br/> <br/>"Eh?! M-me? D-dance?" he hesitantly asked, but glared at his comrade who snickered at the thought of him dancing.<br/> <br/>"It's alright if you don't want to..." The soldier sighed in relief... "but I will need to tell omamama why uri-Dohyon cried? Oh, and the worst part is if abamama heard of this... tsk, tsk, tsk. You know how overprotective he is to our maknae?"<br/> <br/>"Yah! Dance already! What's the use of saving face if you'll end up dying?!" The other guard harshly whispered to his comrade.<br/> <br/>"But there is no music?!" the other tried to come up with an excuse.<br/> <br/>"He can sing for you, you sing while you dance." Hangyul who heard everything they said suggested while showing them an innocent smile.<br/> <br/>When the two guards still didn't start what they were told to, Hangyul looked at Dohyon as if sending him a secret message, and then the maknae immediately cried louder.<br/> <br/>As if on queue the two guards started singing and dancing. Hangyul who is watching the whole scene is trying his best to not laugh at them. When he is sure that the two guards are already distracted with Dohyon, he secretly made a gesture with his hands on his side. This is the signal that the other five princes are waiting for before they sprinted to the door of the poultry house.<br/> <br/>They quietly open the door and sneak in.<br/> <br/>When they are already inside, all of them release the breath they were holding.<br/> <br/>"Yah! That was crazy! Hahaha!" Minhee declared while laughing out loud but was shushed by his brothers.<br/> <br/>"Will you please shut up, they might still hear us!" Dongpyo harshly whispered to the other.<br/> <br/>"I thought my heart is going to explode." Junho also commented but unlike his twin, he only said it in a hushed voice.<br/> <br/>"I thought I was going to pee my pants." Eunsang innocently said; the twins giggled at him but was given a disgusted look by Dongpyo.<br/> <br/>"I-I think I am going to cry. *sniff*" Hyeongjun said to his brothers with teary eyes.<br/> <br/>"Oh no no no, Hyeongjun, listen to me, you can't cry now, we need to find the treasure or do you want Hangyul hyung-nim and Dohyon's hard work to be in vain?" Dongpyo encourages their youngest while cupping his face in his hands when the latter shook his head and wipe his tears, he gave him a sweet smile.<br/> <br/>"Speaking of the treasure, does anyone of you has any idea what is the treasure we are looking for?" Junho inquired.<br/> <br/>They all looked at each other but upon realizing that they all have no idea, they sighed in defeat.<br/> <br/>"Well, I guess we just have to look around." Minhee suggested.<br/> <br/>The five princes start roaming around, very careful with their steps to not wake up the chickens sleeping in their nests.<br/> <br/>The inside of the poultry looks kind of scary as it is quite dark with only the sun rays, which were able to pass through the roof hays, serves as the light.<br/> <br/>"I'm scared." Hyeongjun said.<br/> <br/>"Hyeongjun, hold my hand." Junho offered, which the youngest complied, but was quite startled when someone also took hold of his other hand, and when he turns his head to look who is it, he scowled.<br/> <br/>"What are you doing? Is your name Hyeongjun?" He coldly asked his twin.<br/> <br/>"W-why is it that Hyeongjun is allowed to hold your hands and I can't?" Minhee stuttered.<br/> <br/>"Why can't you just be honest and tell us that you are scared." Dongpyo said while smirking at Minhee, clearly making fun of the other.<br/> <br/>"No, I'm not!"<br/> <br/>"Alright, alright, here, I'll also let you hold my hand." Dongpyo opens his hand and Minhee does not hesitate to take it. This makes the smaller and his twin laugh at him.<br/> <br/>"I think it is better if we all hold hands." Hyeongjun suggested. "Eunsang, let me hold your hand too... eh?... Where is Eunsang?"<br/> <br/>"Oh no, Eunsang, where are you?" Junho called out.<br/> <br/>"Psst, I'm here, I'm here."<br/> <br/>The rest release a sigh of relief when they saw him.<br/> <br/>"What are you doing, don't go far away from us, we need to stick together." Dongpyo reprimanded the younger.<br/> <br/>"But I saw something shining there."<br/> <br/>"Really." The other four hurriedly run to his side to inspect and true enough somewhere in the corner hidden among clatters and hays, something is shinning.<br/> <br/>"I tried to reach for it but I can't" Eunsang said.<br/> <br/>Dongpyo then pushed Minhee forward. "You have the longest arms, go."<br/> <br/>Minhee was appalled but upon seeing the other three agreeing with Dongpyo, he just accepts his defeat.<br/> <br/>"Please tell abamama, omamama, to hyung-nim-deul and Dohyon that I love them so much..."<br/> <br/>"Oh please, Minhee, stop being overdramatic, Eunsang already tried putting his hands there and nothing happened to him, so can you just do it so we can all get out of here already." Donpyo said folding his arms at his chest, getting impatient by the other.<br/> <br/>"Ok, ok... *sigh* here I come."<br/> <br/>Minhee tried to reach out for the shiny thing and when he was able to get a hold of it, he looks at his brothers with excited expression but he quickly frowned when he can't pull it out. The other four hurriedly help him by pulling him. After several attempts, they were able to take it out, but this causes the scatter and hays to collapsed that created a loud sound throughout the place.<br/> <br/>"*cough* what is that? *cough*"<br/> <br/>"*cough* *cough* I don't know I can't see anything."<br/> <br/>When the dust subsides and they were able to see each other, Junho inquired if someone from them was hurt and upon confirming that they are all alright, they check the thing that Minhee pulled out.<br/> <br/>"What?! It's just an ordinary rock." Donpyo disappointingly said.<br/> <br/>"Well, it is quite shiny, so we can say that it is unique." innocently said by Eunsang.<br/> <br/>"Uh-umm guys, I t-think we're in trouble." Hyeongjun shakingly said while looking somewhere at their back.<br/> <br/>When the rest turned their heads to look where their youngest are staring, they gasp in horror.<br/> <br/>Staring at them are hundreds of chickens awaken from the disturbance they created.<br/> <br/>"R-r-ruuuuuun!!!" Dongpyo shouted in which the others immediately responded by running.<br/> <br/>***********<br/> <br/>The two guards are still busy entertaining the crying youngest prince when they heard a loud thud (like something collapsed) inside the poultry house. They all stopped whatever they are doing, even Dohyon stopped from his crying. And after a minute the door suddenly opened with rushing and screaming princes.<br/> <br/>“AHHHHHH!”<br/> <br/>Hangyul was quick to run to his brothers and hide them to his back to protect them from the chickens that are chasing them.<br/> <br/>The guard that is not holding Dohyon quickly rush to the door and close it to prevent more chicken to run out from the poultry house.<br/> <br/>It's a total chaos, the chickens that escaped are everywhere, the younger princes are huddled up behind Hangyul, one of the guards is preventing the chickens to reach them and the other one is running here and there trying to catch as many chickens as he can.<br/> <br/>"What's happening here?!" Seungwoo shouted.<br/> <br/>Upon seeing their oldest brothers, the kids run to them.<br/> <br/>"Hyung-nim!!!" They all cried out.<br/> <br/>After accessing the situation, Seungwoo instructed the guards to catch all the chickens and brought them back to the poultry house. After the scene calmed down, he asked his dongsaengs what happened and Dongpyo gladly retold everything. This makes the older princes glared at Hangyul after knowing the full story.<br/> <br/>"But I swear hyung-nim, I heard royal head chef talking about it!”<br/> <br/>And as in queue, a group of people, arrive in the scene including the person they are talking about, the royal head chef.<br/> <br/>“What happened here?! Why are there chickens out of poultry house?” The elder asked in panicked, but he and his companions (kitchen staff) composed themselves and bow down once they saw the princes.<br/> <br/>Seungwoo went straight to the chef and told what happened as well what Hangyul told him.<br/> <br/>“A-ah, w-wangseja-nim, I-I deeply apologize, I think this is a misunderstanding. What Hangyul wangja-nim said is correct regarding me talking about a treasure in the poultry house… b-but I was referring to… eggs.”<br/> <br/>“EGGS!!!” The children shouted.<br/> <br/>“Y-yes, wangja-nims, if you may ask, our eggs here in the palace is the best among in the whole country. I’ve already roamed around so many places and I’ve never tasted any eggs that can rival ours, that is why for me we can consider those as our national treasure. That’s how precious our eggs here, that is why I stationed guards to protect them as recently there are rumors of thieves around the area.”<br/> <br/>The younger ones were dismayed, as the treasure they are looking for, happens to be only eggs.<br/> <br/>“You should have made it clear in the first place.” Hangyul said to the royal chef.<br/> <br/>“Hangyul, you are the one who misunderstood, he didn’t even say it to you in the first place, you just eavesdrop to their conversation, so you are the wrong one. You even involved the dongsaengs in your mischief. You should be apologizing to everyone.” Seungwoo scolded the younger.<br/> <br/>“Wangseja-nim, t-that’s not necessary anymore.” The chef insisted.<br/> <br/>“No, we should discipline them if they did wrong, it doesn’t matter if they are wangjas or not. Apologize now.” The eldest told his dongsaengs.<br/> <br/>Hangyul is the first one to apologize and the younger ones followed.<br/> <br/>“Well I guess, we are all settled here, we have to come back now to the palace before jungjeonmama and the Royal Noble Consorts realize that we are not there.” Wooseok said.<br/> <br/>His brothers agreed and Hangyul is the first one to walk but was halted by Seungyoun.<br/> <br/>“Where are you going?”<br/> <br/>“U-um, going back to the palace?” Hangyul hesitantly said while feeling slightly scared at his brother’s blank stare.<br/> <br/>“Do you think you can just go away without punishment?”<br/> <br/>“Eh?... Ah-ah, ouch, hyung-nim, please let go of my ear.”<br/> <br/>Seungyoun pulled at his brother’s ear while escorting him on their way to the palace. This only earned giggles from their other brothers as they are already quite used to this scene after all this is not the first time Hangyul made a trouble.<br/> <br/>Seungwoo scooped Dohyon in his arm in which the youngest immediately laid his head at his shoulder and yawned. After settling him, he held out his free hand for Dongpyo to take. Wooseok followed by holding Eunsang and Hyeongjun’s hands and Yohan did the same with the twins.<br/> <br/>The eleven brothers took their time walking back to the palace, enjoying their time of being together.<br/> <br/>“Dongpyo, Eunsang, Hyeongjun, Junho and Minhee, it is not wrong to have fun but make sure to not inconvenience other people. Besides what you did was quite dangerous, what if something bad happened to you guys, ha?” Seungwoo said with a cold yet soft voice to his younger brothers.<br/> <br/>The five youngest bowed their heads as they know that they are guilty. They responded yes to Seungwoo.<br/> <br/>“I bet you knew that it is not a good idea, so why did you still follow whatever Hangyul said?” Wooseok inquired.<br/> <br/>“Because it sounds fun!” Eunsang excitedly claim.<br/> <br/>“Besides we know that if something will happen, Hangyul hyung-nim will surely protect us.” Hyeongjun innocently added.<br/> <br/>“If I were you, I wouldn’t trust him that much.” Seungyoun commented.<br/> <br/>“Hyung-nim, I’m hurt with your words.” Hangyul said while pouting. “Ah-ouch, hyung-nim don’t pull my ear too much.”<br/> <br/>This causes others to laugh again.<br/> <br/>“But seriously, if you will do things like this, let us know so we wouldn’t worry or we can be there to supervise you.” Wooseok suggested.<br/> <br/>“But hyung-nim, if we were to tell you, I’m very sure you wouldn’t allow us in the first place.” Minhee retorted.<br/> <br/>“Yeah, hyung-nim-deul are overprotective.” Junho agreed with his twin.<br/> <br/>“Well, we are overprotective for a reason.” Seungwoo said.<br/> <br/>“Then that is why we follow Hangyul hyung-nim because he is the only one who allows us to wander around.” Dongpyo said while pouting.<br/> <br/>“Dongpyo-ah, so it is alright for you to worry us?” Seungwoo inquired.<br/> <br/>“It’s not like that hyung-nim~”<br/> <br/>“Don’t worry Seungwoo hyung-nim, from now on, I’ll make sure to keep an eye on them and Hangyul.” Yohan promised.<br/> <br/>“But in all honestly even if most of the time it is scary for me at first but whenever I’ll look back I cannot help but smile and be happy remembering those times. As they become precious memories of us together. Even this simple walk, I feel so happy, because we are all together hyung-nim” Hyeongjun told while looking up to Wooseok which makes him and the others smile and agree, after all, they know that once they all grew up they’ll have their each and own responsibilities to fulfill as princes of the country and time of being together may be less than the usual or hard to occur anymore.<br/> <br/>“Aigoo~ Why is uri-Hyeongjun so cute?” Wooseok said while looking fondly to his brother whom he is still holding hands with.<br/> <br/>“Eunsang is cute too!” Eunsang said while raising his free hand. Soon enough the others also said the same thing.<br/> <br/>“I’m cute too.” Minhee and Junho said at the same time.<br/> <br/>“You are all cute but I am the cutest.” Dongpyo said which makes the others laugh.<br/> <br/>“Of course all of our dongsaengs are cute.” Wooseok replied.<br/> <br/>“Then that means I’m cute too.” Hangyul said.<br/> <br/>“Yes, yes, you are cute too, you’re so cute I want to continue pinching your ears.” Seungyoun who is still holding the younger’s ear slightly pulled it.<br/> <br/>“Ouch, hyung-nim please stop pulling my ears.” Hangyul complained which makes the others laugh again.<br/> <br/>Yohan who is silently watching the scene was interrupted when he felt Junho tugging his hand.<br/> <br/>“Yohan hyung-nim, do you know the other reason why we still follow Hangyul hyung-nim even though we know that his ideas are not good?” Junho whispered to the older.<br/> <br/>“Why?”<br/> <br/>Junho smile and look at Hangyul who is still being dragged by Seungyoun through his ear.<br/> <br/>“It is because we need someone to cover us for punishment” Junho said which causes his twin brother to giggle.<br/> <br/>“Yah~ you guys are scary.”<br/> <br/>“Hyung-nim, how can you say we are scary when we are cute… instead call us, clever.” After saying this Minhee gave his brother a high five.<br/> <br/>Yohan sigh and shook his head in his mind “Poor Hangyul, tsk tsk.” But then he can’t help but find his situation funny so he just laughs with his brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oldest Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the oldest and being the crown prince, he has a lot of responsibilities and burden to carry. That's why he is glad he has his brothers with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Legend:<br/>hyung-nim: older brother<br/>jeonha: your majesty; used when addressing kings<br/>dongsaeng: younger brother/sister<br/>wangja-nim: prince<br/>wangseja-nim: crown prince<br/>jungjeonmama: your majesty; used when addressing queens<br/>abamama: used by prince and princess by calling their father<br/>jeonha: your majesty; used when addressing kings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo is on his way to a meeting with the King. Recently he was being included in several meetings that concern their kingdom and the nation. He understands that it is his duty as the crown prince however this also means that his time with his brothers is decreasing and truthfully he does not like it.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungwoo hyung-nim!”</p><p> </p><p>He halted on his march when he heard his name. He knew very well whose voice it is. He smiled and turn around to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongpyo!”</p><p> </p><p>His little brother hurriedly runs and hug his legs and look up to him. “Hyung-nim, we are having a picnic, please join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo’s smile faded upon hearing this. Because as much as he wanted too, he cannot. He tried looking at the elder counselor that is escorting him, but it only added to his disappointment when he saw him shaking his head, signaling him a no.</p><p> </p><p>He then crouches to somehow be eye to eye to his brother while holding both of the other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongpyo~ I am so sorry, hyung-nim is busy right now so I can’t accompany you.”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing this, Dongpyo’s smile was replaced by sadness and it hurts Seungwoo seeing his brother sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Dongpyo!”</p><p> </p><p>Someone called in the distance that makes the two turn their heads to that person.</p><p> </p><p>It is Seungyoun. One glance at the people in front of him and he knew already what is happening after all Dongpyo has been looking for their oldest brother since morning.</p><p> </p><p>When he closed the distance to them, he hurriedly bows and apologizes to Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungwoo hyung-nim I apologize, I just averted my eyes on him for a second and he immediately runs off looking for you.” He then looks at the counselor and upon seeing him knitting his eyebrows, he knew that he is already getting impatient as they are making him wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry hyung-nim, I’ll take care of Dongpyo and the others, you can go ahead to your schedule.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo feels bad however he knew that he cannot defy the King’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungyoun, I entrust them to you.” The eldest said while tapping the other’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The younger nodded and smiled at his brother before scooping the youngest in his arms and retrieve.</p><p> </p><p>“Wangseja-nim we need to hurry if we don’t want to be late. We don’t want jeonha to wait for us.” The counselor said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I understand, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo is getting bored, he’s been sitting and listening to the meeting for more than an hour already and he feels like it will not end anytime sooner. His gaze was diverted to the scenery outside the window again in his mind <em>“How I wish to be with my dongsaengs.”</em></p><p> </p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by the king. He’s been seeing his oldest diverting his gaze from time to time with a face of longing. And then that’s when he remembered what Consort Inna said that morning when they met. <em>“The wangja-nims are going on a picnic later.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Now that he understands, he starts feeling guilty. These past few weeks, his advisors suggested starting including Seungwoo with his meetings, they said that it is better to train the crown prince as early as now and he agreed to it seeing that the queen was also in favor of this advise. But then they all forgot that his eldest is still a kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>The eldest prince was startled upon the sudden call of his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, abamama?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave now, I need to talk something with my counselors that I think you don’t need to concern yourself with.”</p><p> </p><p>Before his counselors can even start to oppose, Seungwoo hurriedly stands and bid everyone a farewell.</p><p> </p><p>The king suppresses himself in laughing at his son’s antics and in his mind applaud him for being clever. After composing himself he told his counselors to not mind the prince and to just focus on whatever they are talking about.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo is running so fast as he feels so excited, he misses his brothers already and he wants to see them now. Upon arriving his dongsaengs were all surprised and run into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung-nim I thought you will not be able to join us?” Dongpyo questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Abamama dismisses me from the meeting, so I was able to join now.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to know hyung-nim.” Yohan excitedly said.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo ruffles his dongsaengs hair showing to him that he too is happy to be with them. But his smile falters when he noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungyoun, where is Eunsang?”</p><p> </p><p>The other who is also smiling a while back starts to frown when he just notices too that one of them is missing.</p><p> </p><p>“He was just here a while ago.” Seungyoun started to panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Eunsang!” They all started shouting his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Not long enough, they heard a shriek from nearby. Everyone was ready to run in that direction, but Seungwoo instructed Yohan and Hangyul to stay put and look after the younger ones.</p><p> </p><p>The three eldest run to that direction and were terrified when they saw the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Eunsang was tremblingly standing a few meters away and in front of him is a snake that from the looks of it is ready to attack him.</p><p> </p><p>When the younger saw his older brothers, he was about to call out to them but Seungwoo signaled him to continue to remain silent.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo pulled out the dagger hidden in his clothes and started taking careful steps towards his brother.</p><p> </p><p>But then the snake started hissing and suddenly launch forward towards Eunsang.</p><p> </p><p>“Eunsang!” Wooseok and Seungyoun shouted at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The youngest just closed his eyes and waited for the attack… but it didn’t happen. When he slowly opens his eyes the first thing he saw is the head of the snake that was already detached from its body, he was terrified so he close his eyes again. He was slightly startled when he felt a pair of arms hug him but then he started crying when he realized who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Seungwoo hyung-nim! Waaaah! I-I was *hic* so scared! *hic* Hyung-nim!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo caresses Eunsang’s back in an attempt to comfort him, before scooping him up and walk back to where the others are.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back the younger ones hurriedly run into them and when he put down Eunsang, the others were quick to hug him and cried with him.</p><p> </p><p>The eldest was fondly watching the scene when Seungyoun approaches him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung-nim, I’m so sorry, I said I will look after them but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Seungyoun, it is alright, the most important right now is everyone is safe.” He said however upon seeing him not cheering up he starts getting the attention of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, look here, your Seungyoun hyung-nim is sad right now. What should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, hyung-nim please don’t be sad.” Hyeongjun hurriedly hugs Seungyoun and the rest followed even Seungwoo joined in the hug. And because of the sudden force, they all ended up falling which causes everyone to laugh at their silliness.</p><p> </p><p>For them, this day will be one of their fondest moments together.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>After 3 years…</p><p> </p><p>“Time passes by quickly, it’s been months since Seungwoo wangseja-nim just had his coming of age.” Kwon Jea Sung said to his colleague Lee Seok Hoon. The two of them being among the top counselors of the king.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you said that, it feels like it was just yesterday when he was this little, and now he will surpass me in height, hahaha.” Lee Seok Hoon said, but he stopped laughing when he saw the other sporting a concerned look.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of wangseja-nim?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is good… *sigh* but I think he still have a lot to improve.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so too. In all honestly Seungyoun is way better in terms of physical skills. His martial arts, sword skills, his power, and strength surpasses his older brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wooseok too, he is a genius. His learnings and knowledge are way too advance than the others. I bet he will be really good in terms of war tactics.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I bet you notice it too right? They are hesitating to give their all whenever they are in the presence of wangseja-nim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are suppressing and hiding their true skills for the sake of wangseja-nim.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pity though. Those two have so much potential that our nation will benefit so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should tell jeonha?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what? If this reaches the ears of jungjeonmama, you will not be the only one that will die, but all of your entire lineage, you know how she is.” The other whispered to his companion.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what should we do, just let their talents be put into waste? With additional training and support, they can be an amazing asset of this nation.”</p><p> </p><p>“If we start showing favoritism among the wangja-nims, I’m afraid we’ll just ignite a possible civil war. For now let’s just observe, after all, they are still young, same with wangseja-nim, maybe he can still improve.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>The two counselors promise themselves to keep their conversation among the two of them, however, what they didn’t know is that the subject of their conversation was just outside of the room they are at and was able to hear the whole conversation.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung-nim, it’s already past our training hours, are you sure, you still want to stay and practice?” Seungyoun worriedly asked Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright Seungyoun, you can go back already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure hyung-nim, you look exhausted already and looking at the sky, it seems that it will rain soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll go back if it rains.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he cannot win against his older brother, he agreed at the end. On his way back he meets Wooseok.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you alone, I thought you are with Seungwoo hyung-nim?” Wooseok asked.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* He told me to come back without him. He said he wants to train more.”</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok knitted his eyebrows as a sign of worry “But he stayed all night studying yesterday. Seungyoun, I feel like there is something wrong with hyung-nim like he is pushing himself so much these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think so too.”</p><p> </p><p>The two fell into silence, both thinking of what they can do for their oldest brother. They were so lost in thought they didn’t notice that a few minutes had passed. They were only able to get in their senses when they hear the droplets of rain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung-nim said he will go back once it rains.” So the two of them waited for Seungwoo however after few minutes and they didn’t see him, they both decided to see him.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving in the training grounds, they were shocked seeing Seungwoo continuing his intensive training under the heavy rainfall.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung-nim, what are you doing let’s go back already!” Seungyoun shouted to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>But the oldest didn’t reply and just continues to what he is doing.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun and Wooseok look at each other, both sporting a worried look. They keep on calling out to him but to no avail, they were being ignored.</p><p> </p><p>But then he suddenly stops. Both younger ones smiled thinking that their oldest heard their plea. But they gasp as they saw him collapse.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>“When will Seungwoo hyung-nim wake up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, Eunsang please be quiet ok, he will wake up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t it be now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyeongjun, you heard what the royal doctor said, he needs to take plenty of rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“When will Seungwoo hyung-nim wake up again?”</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* Guys, if you keep talking you’ll really wake him up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that is good right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo who becomes conscious just a few seconds ago but still didn’t open his eyes, as he finds his dongsaengs’ conversation interesting, can’t help but snicker at what he is hearing. The younger ones are really testing Wooseok’s patience and Wooseok having a short temper makes their discussion funnier.</p><p> </p><p>But upon hearing his snicker makes everyone alerted and all of them started calling for him. That’s when he decided to open his eyes. And upon seeing all of his brothers make him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung-nim are you feeling alright now?” Dongpyo inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo who still feels so tired to talk, looked at the younger and gave him a small nod.</p><p> </p><p>However, this only makes Dongpyo emotional because upon seeing his face in full view, he can see how exhausted he looks but still manage to give them a loving smile.</p><p> </p><p>Dongpyo frowned and he started sobbing and then it leads to wailing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no, if one cries then…” Hangyul commented and he looks at Hyeongjun and true enough just after a few seconds, the second youngest also started crying. And upon seeing Hyeongjun cry, Dohyon who is at first busy munching a snack starts to tear up and ended up wailing too and upon seeing their youngest crying Eunsang started crying too, this makes Minhee emotional and followed suit. And of course, upon seeing his twin brother crying, Junho starterd crying too.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough Seungwoo’s quarters were filled with crying princes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo feels slightly guilty for making his younger brothers cry so he sits up and opens his arms. Upon seeing the gesture, the crying princes climb up at his bed and they hurriedly hug him. Even Dohyon who is in Hangyul’s arms wiggles his way out and crawls on the bed until he reached his huddled brothers and joined the hug. Yohan and Hangyul who are embarrassed at first also join in.</p><p> </p><p>Seungyoun and Wooseok are hesitant at first however upon seeing their oldest brother signaling them to join the hug, they follow.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo, caress and ruffles his brothers’ hair wanting to convey his thankfulness to them. They stayed like that for several minutes enjoying the warmth of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We can say that the first 3 chapters (excluded the guide) are like fillers as I want to show how is their relationship when they are still young. So far the chapters are light and funny but there will be big changes starting on the next chapter, so please stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I knew that in succession rule, it should be the main family children first before the children of the second family, but since I made all the Royal Noble Consorts as Wife, then the succession will be by their age.</p><p>*I switched Donpyo and Junho’s order of age as Junho and Minhee are twins.</p><p>*If you guys are a fan of Lee Dongwook, you will notice that all of the wife are his leading ladies in different dramas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>